


【山組OS】熱點密碼

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [19]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊ADP設定之色色小段子。＊大野AD x 櫻井P。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 3





	【山組OS】熱點密碼

「啊⋯⋯好累。終於打完了。」

伸伸懶腰，工作了一上午，製作人櫻井翔剛把想好的新節目企劃打進電腦文件裡，終於告一段落，可以暫時休息。

想上網隨便看看推特，於是開啟Wifi設定，台長提供的免費Wifi不知道為什麼他連上了，但無法接上網路。

網路不通是他這樓層的問題嗎？對這些連線不太熟的櫻井翔原本想放棄Wifi，用有行動網路的手機連線，但發現手機快沒電，用熱點的話很有可能等等手機就陣亡了。翻了翻包包，糟糕，怎麼忘了帶行動電源......

走出休息室櫻井翔左右張望，想找人求助關於網路連線的問題，正好看見大野AD⋯⋯那個不中用的AD，如果連這種事情都搞不定的話，他真的不知道該拿大野智如何是好了。

「大野さん。」

「⋯⋯啊、是的。」

被叫到名字的大野智笨拙地轉過身，看見製作人櫻井翔有事找他，嚇得貓背更嚴重，縮的小小一團，看起來更加陰沈。

「你可以幫我修一下電腦Wifi的問題嗎？」

「啊⋯⋯台長說，這層樓的Wifi故障了，請暫時忍耐一下。」

「原來是這樣嗎⋯⋯那沒事，你可以走了。」

大野智頓了會，低著頭走向從個人休息室裡探出頭的櫻井翔：「櫻井さん不介意的話，連我的手機熱點吧。」

「喔，好啊。謝謝。你先進來吧。」走回自己的辦公椅上坐下，櫻井翔把設定那欄再次打開，看大野智關上門，走到他的桌前，拿出手機開啟熱點。

「櫻井さん，我已經開好了。」

「嗯？大野さん的熱點是哪一個？」

「s開頭那個。」

「suc後面一長串那個？」

「對。」

明明沒有被責罵，大野智卻仍低著頭，一副受委屈的模樣，讓櫻井翔皺起眉頭。

「密碼呢？」

「⋯⋯櫻井さん，密碼看熱點名稱。」

「suckmydicktogetthepassword⋯⋯？看不懂。」

「櫻井さん，要拆開來看的。」

「喔⋯⋯.我看看，suck my dick to get the password？」

「啊，是的。」

製作人念出那段英文字之後，瞬間懂了什麼意思。

「櫻井さん，想要密碼對吧。」

「⋯⋯」嚥下口水，他的製作人把辦公椅推開，在他面前跪下，解開他的褲頭。

「ふふふ⋯⋯高高在上的極惡製作人，竟然願意為區區一名AD做這種事啊？」

權力被踐踏在下的羞恥感讓櫻井翔感到興奮不已，不再是工作時罵人兇狠的製作人，而是溫順地在掌握他所有秘密的大野AD身下沈淪。

「記得、要告訴我你的熱點密碼喔⋯⋯」抬起頭看著大野智，櫻井翔紅著臉張開嘴巴，把對方的東西納入口中。


End file.
